A gentleman and his mistress
by stardiva
Summary: This is about the Benedict Cumberbatch film Parade's end. It features BC's charactor Chirstopher Tietjens and his lady love Miss Wannop. ... Enjoy.. there will be more chaps... and here is three... hope you like it still...
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Tietjens looked down at the beautiful young woman who now lay in his bed. This young woman who was offering her body in all its naked splender to him. After years of yearning for her, dreaming of her. After all that time Christopher could finaly claim her as his own.

Tietjens had fallen in love with young Miss Valentine Wannop the very day they had met. On that day, he had prevented the young suffragette from being arrested . She had charmed him that day. What had started as a friendship between the two , had blossomed into a unaquired love. It was a love that had survived several hardships through out several years, such as a World War, their social standings, and Christopher's loveless marriage to socialite Sylvia Satterthwaite .

Despite all of this, Miss Wannop had waited patiently for him, vowing on her heart to never love another. Finally after years of being apart, they were at last able to be together. Several months ago ,the young woman had agreed to become Tietjent's mistress.

Earlier this evening, Christopher had hosted a small get together for several of his military friends. Miss Wannop had been in attendance. She had slipped easily into the role of hostess. Greeting them at the door, warmly as they waited for their host. Christopher had watched with pride , as the young lady tended to his guests , making sure that they were in no want. The highlight of the evening for both had been when he had asked Miss Wannop to dance, a invitation the young miss Wannop had readily accepted. Never had there been a happier couple in the whole of England.

Later that evening after their guests had departed , Christopher had taken her by the hand, quietly lead her to his bedchamber. Once the door was closed behind them,Christopher had taken her in his arms and had begun to kiss her slender throat. He looked searchingly in his young soon to be lover's eyes and breathlessly whispered " May I undress you?"

Christopher could feel her tremble slightly as she nodded. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips . He then began to undress her. As he took off each of her garments, he would kiss and caress the newly soft exposed skin. Once he had removed her clothing , he scooped her up in his arms and held her bare body close. Christopher kissed her as he then carried her to his bed.

Christopher then laid her down among the soft pillows. The young man soon removed his own clothing . He then went to lay with her. He kissed her throat as well as her bare shoulders, and made his way down to her breasts, he kissed them, his tongue took care to caress each nipple.

Christopher gently squeezed each of her breasts , marveling in the softness of them under his fingers. As he did so,this caused his young woman to sigh his name in delight. Christopher then paused and leaned back to gaze contently down at her. He smiled down at her lovingly as he touched her cheek with his fingers.

"I love you my dear Miss Wannop." As he said this, the young woman reached up and began to run her fingers through her lover's blond curls. Christopher sighed contently as she did this. He then gathered her in his arms and sat them both up. He then whispered in her ear." May I make you mine .?"

Their eyes met and mated as the young woman nodded. She then felt her lover's maleness enter her body firmly yet lovingly. He then began to make love to her . As she felt him enter her that first time , a small cry escaped her lips. As he heard this , Christopher paused and looked at Valentine in concern.

He then voiced this concern in a breathless whisper " Have I hurt you dearest? Shall I stop? I never want to hurt you...I " Valentine smiled at him as she touched his cheek softly and also reasuringly " No , Christopher, I know you could and would never hurt me . Please continue ,,,, For I love you so much that I can barely breath."

She then drew her lover back towards her and kissed him. Christopher leaned them both against the pillow, and he draped his body over hers. He kissed her lips and continued to make love to her. His hands, lips and fingers explore her most private and intimate body places . Soon they both reached their climaxes, crying out each others name at this pleasure.

Soon after they lay in each others arms under the blanket Christopher had placed over them. As she lay there,the young woman soon fell in to slumber in his arms with her head resting on his bare chest. Christopher watched her sleep as he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. As he did so, Tietjens smiled to himself . He knew this was where they both wanted to be. He was now what he wanted to be . He also knew this was what miss Wannop wanted to be. That something was a gentleman and his mistress who had finally found happiness at parade's end.

ok what do you all think? this is for all my fellow Benedict Cumberbatch fans... As you know I watched parade's end and fell in love with it... I love Christopher and his mistress Miss Wannop. this is about the love scene at the end of the film... I don't know about you all but I wanted more of that scene. again I hope you all like... please read and review...


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later,the young woman moved around the small flat tidying , smiling to herself. She was waiting for Christopher Tietjens to arrive home. Valentine glanced over at the door then up at the clock on the mantle.

Suddenly the young woman heard the latch in the door turn as it opened. She watched as two people entered the room. One was Tietjens himself , the other was his ten year old son Micheal, who was coming to stay with his father for good and all.

Christopher caught sight of Valentine and smiled at her. He then spoke warmly to his son as he gently tossled the little boy's hair." Micheal, I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine, Miss Wannop. Can you say hello?"

The little boy looked up at his father then to Valentine . The boy extended his hand and spoke shyly " Hello Miss Wannop." She took hold of the hand and shook it as she returned the greeting with a smile. "Hello Micheal. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Valentine." Christopher watched as Valentine knelt down in front of the small boy ,who regarded the young woman shyly.

" Are you hungry Micheal?" Micheal nodded his head eagerly. Valentine smiled brightly as she rose to her feet, still looking at the little boy. " Well there just so happens that there is a glass of milk and a plate of oatmeal biscuts waiting for you on the dinning room table. You may go help your self if you would like..."

The child's eyes brighten as he looked at his father for permission. Christopher smiled at him assuringly "Go on then." Grinning the little boy left his father's side and headed to the small dinning area. As Valentine stood watching the young boy , she suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist, gently holding her close.

Valentine then sighed as she felt a pair of soft lips graze the skin behind her ear. She heard Chirstopher murmur " Thank you." He kissed her bared neck. She smiled as they linked arms and walked over to the table where the little boy was about to dunk his biscut in his glass of milk . Christopher looked at him sternly but kindly as he sat down. " Now Micheal , A gentleman never dunks in the presence of a lady..."

The young boy put down the biscut and hung his head down in shame as he glanced up at Miss Wannop. The young woman wordlessly, turned on her heels , went to the cupboard .She took two small glasses out . She then made her way back to the table where the father and son sat watching her in puzzlement. They watched as she proceeded to fill both glasses with milk. She set one of them beside the orginal milk glass that sat on the table in front of Micheal. She then placed the other beside her own teacup.

After she sat back in her chair,Valentine proceeded to pick up one of the biscuts from the plate , then broke it in half. She then dunk it in her glass of milk , then took a bite. She then looked over at the young boy and winked. Valentine spoke, her eyes filled with mischief " Care to join me young master Micheal?" Grinning from ear to ear, the young boy picked up his biscut and after looking at his father for reassurance , dunked it in to the shorter glass and ate the biscut.

Miss Wannop smiled as she explained to her lover, who sat sipping his own tea. "I use to dunk my biscuts in my milk too. Mum would always give me two glasses of milk." She looked back over at the little boy who was now eating the rest of the biscuts happily. " One for dunking, and one for drinking."

Smiling at her, Christopher set his teacup down and reached over to put his hand lovingly on hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Tietjens gazed contently at this young woman who had captured his heart almost on sight. He then looked over at his son and smiled at the sight that met his eyes.

The young boy was almost asleep sitting up. Tietjens rose and gently picked up his sleeping son ,holding him close. The young boy snuggled his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes . Tietjens gently rubbed his son's back and kissed the little boy's cheek lovingly.

Christopher spoke softly to Valentine "Some one needs his bed. I'll get him settled . I will be right back." The young woman nodded as she touched Micheal's back. "Sweet dreams Master Micheal." Miss Wannop watched as Christopher carried the sleepy child out of the room. She cleared off the table and began the washing up. Valentine had just finished putting the dishes away , when again she felt the same arms she had felt around her waist earlier.

" Is he asleep ?" She asked quietly as Christopher held her close. " As soon as his head hit the pillow. You were wonderful just now with him" Smiling, Valentine turned in her lover's arms to face him to put her arms around his neck . The two shared a sweet soft lover's kiss.

Christopher spoke breathlessly as their foreheads touched "Shall we go to bed , dearest?" She nodded as he took hold of her hand and lead the way . Before they retired, the couple checked in on young Micheal , making sure he was still asleep. They then made their way to Tietjen's room.

Christopher then lead the way to his bed. They undressed each other with care. They proceeded to lay down together on the bed. The young couple shared kisses, touches and gave themselves up to the affection they felt for one another. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

This is for my new friend and fellow parade's end lover Twice the Rogue and for all those who love BC as well... Rogue i hope you liked this chap as much as you liked the first... ( and River this means you too) and Rogue as i promised there will be more chaps)... got a idea in mind for the third chap... again hope you like this... please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine Wannop lay in the bed which she shared with her lover Christopher Tietjen . She was alone in the bed. She looked around the room and glanced at the small clock that sat on the night stand. It was four thirty in the morning. She looked around the darkened room for Christopher . The young woman found she was alone. It was then Valentine suddenly became aware of a rich male voice soothingly speaking in the darkness in the room across the hall.  
"Close your eyes my dear lad and I will count backwards from ten and you shall be back in dreamland before you know it.."  
Smiling as she heard this , Valentine rose from the bed , put on her dressing gown and headed towards the sound of the voice. She smiled at the sight that met her eyes  
Christopher was standing, holding his small son, ten year old Micheal in his arms. The little boy's face was tear stained as he clung to his father. Valentine stood in the doorway and observed the homey scene.  
Christopher spoke tenderly as he began to count backwards from ten.  
10 ,9 .8, 7 .6 your eyelids are begin to get heavy.5,4,3, Sweet dreams are waiting for you. 2 ,1 and I do believe you are now asleep."  
Gently Christopher laid down the now sleeping child back on the bed against the soft pillow, and adjusted the blankets around him. The child snuggled down with his teddy bear under the warm blankets. Christopher lent down and gently kissed the young boy's forehead. He murmured "I love you ." He sat back to watch the child sleep.  
He then looked over his shoulder at his mistress . Valentine smiled as he got up from the bed and came to her side. His arms encircled her and just stood holding contently in to her eyes.  
Christopher spoke softly as he stroked her blonde hair. "How long have you been standing there my love?" She smiled "Not long...Did he have a bad dream?"Christopher nodded and sighed as he looked back at the sleeping child. "It was about the tree . Now he is convinced the fairies are angry at him. Apparently Sylvia had it torn down while he was at the house. Micheal had watched the scene from his bedroom window . To do that in front of a innocent child , my blood boils at the thought of it. My wife is a heartless bitch. The only good thing to come out of my marriage to her is laying in that bed "  
Valentine took hold of his hand and lead him back to their bed. They disrobed and soon lay together.  
They talked quietly in the darkness . Christopher stroked his lover's arms. Valentine snuggled in his arms. "Christopher, I think we should get a new tree for him ..to make him feel better . We could start a new tradition for him. Also to appease the fairies."  
Christopher smiled at her "My dear Miss Wannop,, that is a simply marvellous idea." They kissed tenderly then the young woman spoke as she looked at her handsome lover."It shall be his choice what kind of tree it is to be" Christopher smiled "As you wish my dear Miss Wannop... We can tell him at breakfast."

ok so what do we all think? the next chap will be the chosing of the tree... unless this story takes me in a another direction... ok girls what do we think?

hope you like ohh and I have a q what type of things should I have young micheal put on the tree... any suggestions?


End file.
